


Do I End Up Happy?

by srslyitsnina



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Flash - Freeform, cisco ramon - Freeform, he is we song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srslyitsnina/pseuds/srslyitsnina
Summary: Pure, calorie filled, teeth rotting, sweet fluff about Cisco Ramon and You.Based on the song 'Happily Ever After' by He Is We





	Do I End Up Happy?

_Let me riddle you a ditty, it's just an itty bitty, little thing on my mind._

 

     Your first day as a mechanical engineer and you figured out a lot. Ronnie was definitely crushing on Dr. Snow. Doctor Wells was not as heartless as he may seem. And  Cisco Ramon talks. A lot.

 

_About a boy and a girl, trying to take on the world one kiss at a time_

 

   Four months into your employment at S.T.A.R laboratory, Cisco asked you out. While thinking of a way to respond, you caught a glance at Caitlin discreetly giving you a thumbs up. You said yes. DUH.

 

  

 

_Now the funny thing about, ain't a story without it, but the story is mine_   
_And I wish you could say, that it ended just fine._

    Your life was perfect. You had two best friends Ronnie and Caitlin. Doc Wells was nice. Not to mention, you're boyfriend was amazing.

   Then, the particle accelerator exploded. And Cisco felt awful. So did you. Ronnie was dead. And even though you told him multiple times it's not his fault, Cisco believed it to be true.

 

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know_   
_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know_   
_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

 

 

The world hated you. Well at least all of Central City did, minus three. That's when a man was wheeled in. He had heart attacks multiple times the doctors said, but Doc Wells knew something.  

    Cisco had moved in with you, claiming that _protesters_ _could_ _be_ _crazy_ or that _you_ _needed_ to _be_ _protected_.

 

 

 __Inhale, breathe steady, exhale, like you're ready, if you're ready or not.  
Just a boy and a girl gonna to take on the world, and we want to get caught.  
In the middle of a very happy ending, let's see what we've got, let's give it a shot.  
Let's give it a shot.

 

   Well, turns out the guy's name was Barry Allen. And that he was the fastest man alive. That certainly brought joy to your ultra-nerd boyfriend. And the few left at the Labs (You, Cisco, Cait, and Doc) became a team to help the new meta.

   Meanwhile, Cisco had proposed outside of the Labs atrium. Barry hugged both of you and Caitlin threatened you if you didn't choose her to be the maid of honor. Doc congratulated the both of you, saying that he was happy for your next stage in a relationship. He even gave you both hugs.

 __We all have a story to tell.  
Whether we whisper or yell.  
We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory.  
We all have a story to tell.

 

-fin-

    


End file.
